1. Field
The following description relates to a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, a method for manufacturing the TFT substrate and a display apparatus having the TFT substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display apparatus generally includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. The lower substrate, such as a TFT substrate, may include a display area. The display area may include a first peripheral area, a second peripheral area, a third peripheral area, and a fourth peripheral area disposed on the display area.
A gate driving part outputting a gate signal to a gate line of the display area may be disposed in the first peripheral area. The first peripheral area may be disposed at a left side of the display area. A data driving part outputting a data signal to a data line of the display area may be disposed in the third peripheral area. The third peripheral area may be disposed at an upper side of the display area. In addition, a test pad to test an electrical short and/or an open electrical circuit of the data line may be formed between a sealing member and the display area in the fourth peripheral area. The fourth peripheral area may be facing the third peripheral area.
The test pad may be disposed between the sealing member and the display area in the fourth peripheral area. Some distance may be formed between the test pad and the sealing member to prevent or reduce the likelihood of the sealing member from being uncured due to an overlap of the test pad and the sealing member. Thus, a narrow bezel display apparatus may be hard to manufacture.